


Moy Zaichik

by CarnivalMirai



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Plug, Bottom Katsuki Yuuri, Bunny Katsuki Yuuri, Dom Victor Nikiforov, Dom/sub, Intersex Omegas, Lingerie, M/M, Master Victor Nikiforov, Master/Pet, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Omega Verse, Pet Play, Soft Victor Nikiforov, Squirting, Tender Sex, Top Victor Nikiforov, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-22 10:06:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22514440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarnivalMirai/pseuds/CarnivalMirai
Summary: Yuuri wants to try something new.Something new being... Pet Play.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 23
Kudos: 246





	Moy Zaichik

**Author's Note:**

> This one is for a lovely supporter, Aurore, whose prompt was ABO, and to surprise them with the rest! Thank you so so much for pledging, Aurore! This oneshot features Bunny Yuuri and Master Victor, if you're here for that HEH. So, here we go!
> 
> If you enjoyed this chapter please leave me a comment, it would mean the world to me 😩💖
> 
> Don’t forget to follow me on [Twitter!](https://twitter.com/CarnivalMirai) where I also post teasers and announcements!

“I want to try something.” Yuuri squeaked one evening while they were tucked up in bed. Victor’s brow cocked. 

“Oh? What is it?” He asked, fingertips tracing soft circles on Yuuri’s stomach as the omega squirmed against him. 

“I um… I…” Yuuri’s breath caught in his throat as an adorable blush rose to his cheeks. Victor’s fingertips gently massaged the scent gland on the inside of his thigh, pulling a soft shudder from Yuuri at the calming feeling. “I want… want to be your pet…” Yuuri’s voice trailed off into a murmur as the hitch in Victor’s breath caught his ear. He shrunk back a little, suddenly feeling a little insecure as Victor remained quiet for a few seconds.

“Then… what would you like to be?” Asked Victor as his fingertips carded through Yuuri’s hair, lips kissing his ear. “My little Puppy… My little Kitten…” Suggested Victor. 

“Bunny…!” Blurted Yuuri as he went tense with anticipation in Victor’s arms. “I-- I--”

“My little Bunny…” Yuuri felt his heart throb at the pet name as he shivered, melting into Victor’s embrace. “So what would my Bunny like to call me?” Yuuri preened again at the pet name, a trembling breath tumbling from his lips as he swallowed, throat dry with nerves. 

“U-umm… god… this is so embarrassing…!” Yuuri huffed in protest. 

“Tell me, Yuuri.” Chuckled Victor. “Tell me, Bunny, what would you like to call me?” Yuuri squeaked, eyes squeezed shut as his heart pounded, loud and throbbing in his ear.

“M-Master…” Victor’s breath hitched again, heart skipping a beat at Yuuri’s timid response. He could feel the nervousness radiating off of Yuuri, so, with one hand rested on his thigh and the other around his waist, Victor turned over onto his back and pulled Yuuri on top of him. 

“There’s no need to be embarrassed.” He cooed, one hand cupping Yuuri’s face. “We’ll try whatever you want.” Yuuri grumbled, face buried in Victor’s chest as he let out a soft sigh. “Come on, let’s go to sleep.” Victor reached over to the bedside table and turned the lamp off. “Goodnight, Bunny.” Victor crooned with a teasing smile as Yuuri squirmed against him.

“G-goodnight…”

———————————————————————

The topic did not come up in conversation for a few days until one day, when Victor came home with a box wrapped in a bow for Yuuri.

“What’s this?” Asked Yuuri, throat dry as Victor handed him the box. 

“You’ll see.” He winked. “Go and get changed and wait for me on the bed. I just have a few things to grab.” Yuuri let out a shaky sigh and nodded stiffly, a dusty blush blooming over his cheeks before he scurried away. 

Shaky hands untied the bow to the box-- what was in it? Lingerie was the most likely option, and knowing Victor, it probably was. Yuuri lifted the lid to find that he was right. Pastel blue lace panties and a matching bralette sat in the box as his breath hitched, shaky hands feeling the French mesh. Carefully, he removed the items from the box. Oh, they were beautiful. 

***

“I picked these out for you today.” Victor said as he climbed onto the bed, tie loosened and the first couple of shirt buttons undone. Yuuri adorned the most beautiful baby blue lingerie, the French lace soft against the swell of his chest, covered with the prettiest embroidered flowers. The panties too, were soft against his hips, plush cunt twitching beneath the fabric, a gush of slick staining the silk. 

A pair of bunny ears were slipped onto his head, the headband secured in place by some clips to keep the ears up, and then, a collar was wrapped around his neck and clipped into place. A gold pendant hung from the loop on the pendant, the words “my bunny”--  _ Moy Zaichik,  _ engraved on the little heart. Then, Victor picked up the plug, a fluffy, white bunny tail. “Remember our safe words?” Yuuri nodded. 

“Traffic lights.” Yuuri smiled sweetly. 

“Good. Turn over for me?” Obediently, Yuuri turned over onto his stomach, ass sticking up into the air. “You’ll tell me if you don’t like something, won’t you?” Yuuri’s head turned back to give a reassuring smile. 

“Of course.” Yuuri smiled shakily. It was their first time playing like this, as  _ master and pet.  _ But the idea had been so shamefully appealing to Yuuri that he couldn’t keep his little fantasy a secret from Victor for much longer. Victor fingered the lace of the panties, then pulled them down to his knees. Yuuri’s plush peach was red with arousal and shiny with slick, twitching slightly with a wet  _ pap  _ as his hole eagerly waited to be filled. 

Victor dragged the plug between Yuuri’s slick lips, pulling a soft gasp from his omega as the insides of his thighs trembled with anticipation. Yuuri’s cunt fluttered, a gush of slick dribbling down his thighs, which Victor dragged the small plug through before dipping his fingers in. Victor ducked down, pressing a soft kiss to Yuuri’s cunt, relishing in the quiet whine it pulled from him. 

“Beautiful.” Victor sighed with a sweet smile before dragging his fingers through Yuuri’s pussy, coating the digits generously in slick. “Ready, Bunny?” 

“Y-yes, Master…” Victor a satisfied smile, Victor pressed the pad of his finger to Yuuri’s ass. “Mmh!” Yuuri gasped, ass winking as Victor gently massaged his entrance with his finger before pushing in. “O-oh…!” 

“Does it feel good?” Yuuri bit his lip, nodding hastily as Victor’s digit slid all the way in. “Answer me properly, Bunny.” Yuuri sucked in a nervous breath before speaking. 

“Y-yes, Master…” Victor smiled sweetly, leaning down to kiss between his shoulder blades. 

“Good boy.” Victor picked up the tube of lube, squeezing it generously around where his digit sank into Yuuri’s plush ass. Yuuri shivered at the cold liquid, but quickly relaxed. Slowly, Victor began to finger him open. Victor could hear Yuuri’s faint, bated breaths of anticipation as he smiled fondly. His other hand rested on the plump cheek of Yuuri’s ass, fondling the pliant meat to help Yuuri relax. Victor gently slipped a second finger in. Yuuri gasped in surprise, clawing at the bedsheets as Victor’s fingers spread. “Colour, Bunny?” 

“G-green-- ahmm…” Yuuri breathily gasped, the hairs on his body standing as Victor’s fingertips pressed into his prostate. “T-that… ahh…” Victor could smell how aroused Yuuri was, that sweet smell of honey and misty roses brushing the tip of his nose, slick drooling from Yuuri’s cunt with every press to his prostate.

“Did that feel good?” Yuuri shakily nodded, ass clamping down on Victor’s fingers, but of course, Victor was not satisfied with the answer. “Use your words, Bunny.”

“Yes, Master…” Yuuri headily moaned as Victor’s fingertips pushed insistently against his prostate, circling the bundle of sensitive nerves and scissoring his fingers. Yuuri mewled as Victor’s fingers slipped out, his hips rutting back to chase that full feeling again. 

“Be patient.” Victor chuckled softly, popping open the cap to the lube again to coat the butt plug. “Turn over for me, Bunny.” Obediently, Yuuri flipped over onto his back, legs parting as his hands grasped his plump ass, tugging the cheeks apart to expose his winking rim, pink and puffy. Victor’s throat went dry at the sight of Yuuri’s pussy, wet with slick and throbbing desperately. “You’re beautiful, Yuuri.” Victor sweetly smiled, one hand rested on the inside of Yuuri’s thigh, thumb rubbing in soft circles. A full body fluster rose from Yuuri’s chest, right to the tips of his ears, but he huffed and smiled. 

“So are you, Vitya.” Victor chuckled, leaning down to kiss him. 

“Flatterer.” He said. “Ready, Bunny?” 

“Yes, Master.” Yuuri sucked in another anxious breath, his thigh quivering as the tip of the buttplug touched his fluttering hole. With one firm push, the plug went in easily, Yuuri’s ass sucking it in eagerly. “O-oh… that feels… mmh… nice…” Yuuri huffed, a content smile on his face. The fur of the plug was ticklish against his taint, but soft and fluffy and strangely comforting. Victor’s fingertips touched the plump lips of Yuuri’s cunt before sliding two fingers in, feeling the slick slide of Yuuri’s velvety heat. Yuuri preened, relaxing into Victor’s delicate touch. 

“Okay, Bunny?” Asked Victor as Yuuri’s thighs spread further apart, biting his lip as he nodded. 

“Y-yes, Master…” Yuuri exhaled slowly, cunt clamping down around Victor’s digits as Victor felt around for his sweet spot. “O-ohh… t-there…” Yuuri’s back arched, feet digging into the mattress to ride his hips back against Victor’s digit.

“Here?” Victor pressed into the soft, spongy flesh again, pulling another quiet whine from Yuuri. 

“Y-yeah… ahh… there… V-Vitya…” Victor’s fingers began to tease, the tips of his fingers flirting with Yuuri’s sweet spot. “A-ahh… nngh…” Yuuri squirmed, hips wiggling back against Victor’s nimble fingers, but before he could chase that ever so fulfilling sensation, Victor’s fingers withdrew. “Ahnnnn…” Yuuri whined, eyes fluttering open to see Victor spread his fingers, talented tongue licking up the sweet juice and  _ oh,  _ how that had Yuuri’s cunt dribbling. 

Victor ducked down, pressing a chaste kiss to Yuuri’s leaking cunt, sweet slick smearing over his lips. His tongue flicked out to get a proper taste, moaning lowly against Yuuri’s supple cunt, sending shivers under Yuuri’s skin before he pulled back. Victor freed his cock from his straining pants, already thick and full. He grasped his length and dragged it between the sopping lips of Yuuri’s cunt to wet it. Yuuri preened impatiently, hips rocking back, eager for Victor to just  _ get on with it.  _

Victor let out an amused huff at Yuuri’s impatience, lining up the bulbous tip of his cock to kiss Yuuri’s convulsing entrance. “Ready, Bunny?” Yuuri inhaled slowly, chest inflating as his lungs filled with air, Victor’s calming chamomile scent filling his nose and comforting the slight nervousness that bubbled in his stomach. This wasn’t anything new -  _ sex  _ wasn’t anything new to them. But for some reason, every time felt like the first time. It had Yuuri nervous and timid every time, the prospect of being so freely able to enjoy being loved in the way Victor loved him was just such an astronomical thought. Yuuri smiled tenderly. 

“Yes, Master.” With that, Victor pushed in. “Ah--” Yuuri couldn’t help the moan that tumbled from his lips as Victor’s bulbous tip pushed in. He shivered, cunt squeezing rapidly around the first few inches before he relaxed. 

“Colour?” 

“G-green…” Yuuri panted, biting his lip as he adjusted to the oh-so familiar girth, relishing in the way Victor’s thickness stretched him just enough that he could really feel it. “Ahh… Vitya…” Yuuri whispered with an exasperated sigh as Victor leaned down, knocking their foreheads together. “Go on…” With Yuuri’s encouragement, Victor pushed the rest of the way in with one deep, slow movement. “Ohh…” 

“You’re gorgeous…” Victor complimented, one hand reaching to finger the lace of Yuuri’s bralette. Yuuri blushed, an embarrassed smile on his face as Victor settled deep within him. “My beautiful Bunny.” Yuuri preened at Victor’s praise, hips rolling back onto Victor’s cock to encourage him to move. 

“Vitya…” Moaned Yuuri. “Come on…” 

“Ask nicely.” Teased Victor with a flirty smile, to which Yuuri playfully rolled his eyes. 

“Please, Master… I want to feel you…” Yuuri’s cheeks were dusted with a deep shade of pink, humiliation burning in his chest. But Victor gave him a satisfied smile. 

“Good Bunny.” Victor drew back, pulling out until just the head of his cock remained. Yuuri let out a breathy moan, biting his lip as Victor’s hips snapped. 

“Ahh! Oh… V-Vitya…!” Yuuri gasped like a fish out of the water as Victor set a fast, rough pace. “Ahmm… Vitya… M-Master…!” Yuuri’s chest heaved with every breath, stomach dipping with every exhale as Victor pounded into him, cock diving right into Yuuri’s plush warmth. Yuuri’s arms wrapped around Victor’s neck, pulling him down so they were chest to chest. “Ohh… V-Vitya…” Yuuri mewled, each pound of Victor’s dick splitting him open. 

Their bodies were sweaty, the musky scent of sex and love filling the minimal space between them as their breaths mingled, chamomile and honey mixing together to make the sweetest concoction of love making. Yuuri’s fingertips found the bond mark on the back of Victor’s neck and began to rub in soft circles, tearing a wolf-like growl from Victor’s throat. 

“Oh Bunny…” Victor growled, hips rutting hard and fast, driving deep into Yuuri’s velvet warmth. “So pretty for me…” Yuuri’s back arched at the praise, hips rocking in time with Victor as they fucked. His head was foggy with lust as he buried his nose into the side of Victor’s neck, the musky scent that was purely  _ Victor  _ almost dizzying as he bit down into the junction between Victor’s neck and shoulder, nibbling softly. 

“A-haa… Bunny…” Victor preened at the feeling of Yuuri’s teeth sinking into his skin, voice dropping an octave as it dripped with pure seduction. Yuuri’s cunt fluttered, slick leaking around Victor’s cock as he plowed Yuuri into the mattress. The ears threatened to fall off Yuuri’s head, even with the clips in, with the force of Victor’s thrusts as he muffled his moans into Victor’s shoulder.

“V-Vitya…” Panted Yuuri. “M-Master… c-close…” Yuuri gasped, eyes squeezing shut as his pussy convulsed with every brush of Victor’s dick against his sweet spot, ass clamping down around the plug in his ass. “A-ahh… ahmm…” Yuuri couldn’t stop the slew of breathy moans that tumbled from his lips as the sound of skin slapping against skin filled the room. 

“Gonna come for me, Bunny?” Asked Victor, voice strained through gritted teeth as his grip tightened around Yuuri’s waist, his hips slamming in over and over and over as he revelled in the beautiful noises Yuuri was so keen to make. “Yeah? Is my little Bunny going to squirt?”

“A-ahh… M-Master… o-ohh… g-gonna--  _ ahh! Ah- ah- ah- ahmmm!”  _ It took Victor only three more harsh thrusts to get Yuuri to come. Instantly, he tightened around Victor, the pressure reaching new heights as moans of  _ “Vitya, Vitya, Master, ohh…!”  _ fell from Yuuri’s lips, throat hoarse and dry. His back arched off the bed, forcing his hips to rock back against Victor as orgasm racked through his body like lightning through a tree as he came, squirting around Victor’s dick. 

“Fuck-- Bunny--  _ Yuuri!”  _ Victor bit back a blissful groan of pleasure as he came inside of Yuuri, spurt after spurt filling him to the brim as his hips stuttered to a halt. Heat tingled in Yuuri’s stomach as he cried out, hands tangling in Victor’s hair to pull him up for a searing kiss. Tears of pleasure streaked his face as tremors ran through his thighs, turning his legs to jelly as Victor’s seed marked him. Their tongues tangled as they swallowed each other’s moans, Victor’s hands moving up Yuuri’s body and up to caress his face. 

“Oh…” Yuuri panted heavily as he flopped back against the bed, his whole body alight and oversensitive, itching with an uncomfortable warmth. His hissed at the loss of contact as Victor sat back on his knees to admire Yuuri’s body, glistening with sweat and hair matted to his forehead. The ears had managed to stay clinging to Yuuri’s head, just on the cusp of falling off before Victor reached forwards and removed them. 

Victor’s fingertips traced the gold pedant on the collar, thumb running over the engraved letters as he watched Yuuri’s chest heave, eyes fluttering shut behind long, wet lashes. Slowly, Victor began to pull out, causing Yuuri to wince. Victor’s gaze burned into the mess dribbling from between Yuuri’s folds, pink and sodden, and he couldn’t resist as he ducked down to press a sweet kiss to his pulsing pussy. Yuuri weakly moaned in protest as Victor drew back. 

“Ready for this to come out?” Asked Victor, one hand gently grasping the fluffy tail plug. Yuuri nodded in exhaustion, and normally, Victor would scold him for not answering properly. But instead, he gave a gentle, yet firm pull to the plug. Yuuri keened again, back arching and hips rutting back to try and chase the fullness of the plug. His hole clenched, desperate to suck the plug back in as Victor pulled it free with a lewd  _ pop.  _ “Beautiful.” Cooed Victor as he leaned down to pepper the omega’s face in kisses. “Did you enjoy it?” 

Yuuri cuddled up to Victor’s chest as Victor laid down beside him, arms tangling around the alpha’s waist as he tucked his head under his chin. “Yeah…” Yuuri nodded, throat a little sore and raspy with his moans. “I really liked it…” Yuuri admitted shyly. “U-um… how was it? F-for you?” 

“Perfect.” Victor sighed with a kiss to Yuuri’s sweaty forehead. “Perfect, just like you.” 

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this chapter please leave me a comment, it would mean the world to me 😩💖
> 
> Don’t forget to follow me on [Twitter!](https://twitter.com/CarnivalMirai) where I also post teasers and announcements!


End file.
